Sincerely, Basil of Baker Street
by Eriks-punjab-girl
Summary: Basil sends a letter to an old friend. Everything seems to be going swimmingly, until Basils' past starts to catch up with him. Rated T, just to be safe. Please read and review! Basil/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye.", Olivia said one last time before leaving with her father for Scotland.

The whole train ride to her homeland was filled with thoughts of Basil, her true hero. She could talk of nothing but him to her father and friends when she got back home.

"You would not even believe your eyes if you saw what he did!'', she said to her old best friend, Claire.

"When I was in that bottle, and he and Dr. Dawson were strapped down on that rat trap, I thought we were done for!" She slid her hand across her throat for emphasis. "Then Basil started laughing and said "We'll set the trap off now!" I thought for sure he was barking mad! But when he did and the ax came down and cut the ropes off of him and Dr. Dawson and this big metal thing came down and popped me out of the bottle! Then I was flying through the air!" Olivia cut off and did somersaults. "Whoosh! And then I landed in Basil's arm as he said "Smile everyone!" And a camera flashed!''

"Wow!", Claire gushed. "When are you gonna see him again?'' Olivia's shoulders sunk. She hadn't thought about that. "I don't know..." she said mournfully.

That evening, she asked her father when they could go to visit Basil again.

"Oh, I don't know about that Olivia..." he answered awkwardly.

"But, I thought he and I were friends." she pouted. She had to see him sometime. He did save her life, after all. "Maybe we will, ...someday." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, someday." Although she knew this meant 'never'.

One dreary day, Olivia was playing with the new dancing ballerina her father made to replace the old one that that no good old Ratigan had squeezed to death. All of a sudden, Mr. Flaversham burst into her room with a big smile on his face. She noticed he had something behind his back.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"It's a surprise!"

"What is it? What is it?!"

Mr. Flaversham chuckled at his easily excited daughter. "Close your eyes."

Olivia peeked through her hands. "Uh ah, no peeking!" she giggled.

"OK. Open your eyes!'

There, in her father's hands, was a letter from Basil, the great mouse detective.

She quickly tore it open and read it aloud.

_Dear Miss Flaversham, or perhaps Miss Flamhanger,_

_ Whatever. Dawson told me it's Flaversham, but one can never be quite sure. Anyways, I've written you for something of the utmost importance. I've gotten new client that has reported her emerald ring stolen. What's more curious is that it was stolen the same day you were taken by Ratigan. I know it was an unpleasant situation for you, but must inquire for you to remember if you saw any of Ratigan's lackey's with such an item or even heard any of them talking about it or any of there plans. Miss Flaversham, if you do this for me I will forever be in your debt. _

_Sincerely, _

_Basil of Baker street_

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, but clean criticism is welcome! Also, this IS a Basil/Olivia fic, so stay clear if you don't like this pairing. Of course, it will start out friendship and then later it will be romance. So enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, daddy, this is wonderful! I know who has the ring!", squealed Olivia with excitement.

"Really, dearie? And who might that be?" questioned Mr. Flaversham.

"It's the lizard in Ratigan's group of ruffians!

"I didn't know there were any lizards."

"Well, only one. I believe his name was Bill. Oh, I must go and write a letter to Basil straight away! He'll be so proud of me!"

Olivia raced to her bedroom, and quickly got out the needed items. After Basil had saved her life, she never thought she'd be able to help him in any way... But now she felt like a detective herself! She sealed the letter and handed it to her father, who went to the post office the next day to mail it off. Now all Olivia had to do is wait apprehensively for a reply.

_ _ _ _

**Back on Baker Street**

Basil went to go get the mail on a cold London morning. Even after listening to his new client's story, there simply wasn't information to go off of to be able to find even the tiniest clue. He opened his mail box to find an assortment of things: bills, pleas for help from even more clients, the newspaper, and-

"Now then, what's this?"

It was a letter from Olivia! Maybe this would provide some clue to his case, and if not, it will at least be filled with the charismatic thoughts of the sweet child. He went back into the flat to read the letter in his favorite scarlet chair.

_Dear Mr. Basil,_

_I've some very important clues about the ring. When I was trapped in the bottle, I heard some of the mice talking to a Lizard named Bill about an emerald ring he had stolen out of a lady's house a few hours before they kidnapped me. The mice had said he should pawn it off, in case Ratigan's plan didn't work out. Bill said it would and that he was going to give it to a pretty mouse he saw at a place called "The Rat Trap". I don't know if this will help at all, but I wish you luck in your case and any others. Also, I learned the names of all of Ratigan's gang, so If you ever hear anything about them, I'm always on the case!_

_Sincerely, _

_Olivia Flaversham_

"Ha ha! This is just what I needed!" laughed Basil with delight.

At that, the door opened to reveal Dr. Dawson, Basil's good friend and trusted associate. He had just come back from his living quarters to start another day of work with the detective.

"I say, Basil old boy! What's all the fuss about?"

"Good to see you, Dawson! Oh, I've the most marvelous news, but I'll explain that on the way to The Rat Trap." ,said Basil

"The Rat Trap?! Why would we want to go to such a filthy place like that again?" , gasped the doctor. After the embarrassing display from before, he surely never want to re-enter the pub.

"All in good time, Dawson. Now go find that ruffian outfit of yours and meet me at the docks at 5:30."

"B-but, Basil-"

"I'll see you then, Dawson." said Basil as he showed him out the door."

"But, b-but-"

**SLAM!**

_Phew! ,_thought Basil, exasperatedly. _When will Dawson simply learn that it's best not to question me and just do as I tell him?Oh, whatever. Now, where did I put my sailor suit?_

Basil marched down the hall with determination in his eyes, and went to get ready for his next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

5:30 at the docks:

"Now Toby, you must keep on the lookout. If you see anything suspicious, just howl and Dawson and myself will come back. Understand?"

Toby nodded in acquiescence to Basil's request.

Basil thought of Scotland yard just outside the pub. He had called them in case of attempted escape from the lizard. He liked working by himself, but there were many mice inside there, and he could not fight them all himself if a riot started.

"Ah, now there's a good lad! We'll be back in a half hour." Basil looked towards Dawson.

"Come along, Dawson. We've a thief to find!"

"I'm right behind you, Basil!" Dr Dawson hollered as he carefully stepped down from the huge hound.

Even after their first adventure, the dog had an everlasting and peculiar hate for the plump mouse. Even Basil, the great detective he was, still could not understand the loathing from the dog. But he put this aside. There were more important things, such as the emerald thief. So, he and Dawson set down the thick ropes, plummeting, too fast for the doctor's taste, to the dark, moist sewer below.

_ _ _ _

"Don't say or do anything that I don't do. We don't want you repeat your last performance." Basil whispered to Dawson harshly as he opened the door to the filthy pub. Dawson followed him nervously, and looked slightly hurt against Basil's bluntness. Basil looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry ol' fella. Just be careful."

Dawson's face suddenly lit up. He knew Basil just wanted to blend in. Well, he wouldn't screw up this time. He was ready and rearing to go. They sat at a table and each got a pint. They came just as the can-can dancers finished their song. Basil looked around for the suspicious lizard named Bill. He suddenly saw Bill take the hand of the white mouse in the cheap blue dress. He called everyone's attention.

'Scuse me, gents. Your attention please, if I may. I and my dear girl, Lily, are here tonight to 'nounce her last night as a dancer-"

The crowd gave a loud "Aww..." of disappointment.

"And her first night as my wife!"

The crowd out shouts of approval and joy for the new couple.

Basil got up from the table and left to the door. He yelled out the code word, "Emerald!"

The Yard marched in. They blocked the door for any chance of escape. Basil leaped onto the stage.

"You, Mr. Bill, are under arrest for the theft of an emerald ring." Basil said to bill as the Yard slapped a pair of cuffs on him.

"B- but governor! I- I..." Bill looked absolutely speechless.

One of the Yard recovered from the confused and hysterical mouse. Everyone was kept out of reach of Basil and Dawson as they left with the ring, hearing confused shouts of mice in the pub and the sobs of the broken-hearted bride.

Although Basil got what was rightfully his clients, he couldn't help feel pity for the poor girl in the pub.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I've noticed a few errors in my last chapter that are irking me greatly; such as I meant to say, "One of the yard recovered the ring from the confused and hysterical mouse." I know as a reader these can be quite annoying, so if you see any in this next chapter, please let me know. Thank you. Now then, onto the next chapter!

_Dear Ms. Flaversham, _

_ I am happy to inform you that the convict, Bill, has been captured and is on trial for the theft of the emerald ring, as well as conspiring with the late Prof. Ratigan. Thank you ever so kindly for the lead. Dawson seemed thrilled, as did everyone else on the Yard. Unfortunately, I feel I cannot rejoice with my fellow colleagues. I know you are only a child, but I have no one else to turn to and you are female, at least. Anyways, I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt for the young "Miss Kitty" or Lily, being her real name, who was the dancer from which we recovered the ring. Perhaps we, well I, didn't need to interrupt the announcement of her marriage to everyone and arrest her husband on her wedding night. But he did steal the ring and that is a violation of the law. As you know, Ms. Flaversham, I uphold the law on a twenty-four hour basis. But, of all my skills as a detective, I can't seem to find why I feel so wretched! I am terribly sorry to bother you with my problems. God only knows if you even know what I'm talking about. Why should you? Finally, please excuse me for this ridiculous indulgence. I will completely understand if you think I am a complete loon and never write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Basil of Baker street_

_ _ _ _

"Oh, poor Basil…" Olivia thought as he finished the letter.

She knew just as well as anyone else that Basil was a very driven mouse, but sometimes his feelings would get the better of him. It reminded her of the time he had almost given up completely, because Ratigan had out smarted him. Were it not for Dawson's encouragement, they would all be dead by now. Well, know it was her turn. She not let her hero fall into the depths of depression. She was going to make her friend the eager and determined mouse he always was. All it took was some paper and ink.

She quickly wrote the letter, sealed it, and handed it to her father.

"Another one, Olivia?" he asked surprised.

"Well, of course! I can't keep Basil waiting. He has important things to do, you know." she replied.

"Alright, then… Maybe I should have a peek at it…"

"No! I mean, …it's already sealed and then we would waste an entire envelope."

Mr. Flaversham looked at her inquisitively. What could his daughter possibly be hiding from him? But, if she insisted, who was he to deny her?

"Well, I'm going out for groceries, so I'll send it and see you in a bit." he said as he headed out the door.

"Bye, Daddy." She said as the door closed.

She plopped down in a arm chair tiredly. 'Even if Daddy did read it, he wouldn't understand Basils' complicated emotions.' She thought. Feeling smarter than the average mouse, she smiled to herself, snuggled up in the soft chair, and dosed quietly, waiting for the arrival of her next letter.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I take so long between chapters and that they are all so short. In each chapter of Basil and Olivia's developing friendship, I plan to usually have one letter. They can't chat with each other on face book, so it takes time for letters to arrive. However, I will strive to make them longer. Also, though I don't gain anything from writing this fic, reviews would be delightful. :)

**On Baker Street**

Basil slumped despairingly in his chair as he ran his bow over the strings of his new violin. He couldn't help but give the smallest of grins when he remembered how he had clumsily forgotten it was on his chair as he sat on it and blamed it on Olivia. It had been two weeks and thee days since he had sent his letter to Ms. Flaversham and there still had been no response. This had unfortunately led to somber mood. No one seemed to notice how melancholy he was acting, and when someone did address it, he would shake it off and coldly reply, "Whatever."

He wasn't even answering the pleas of his, now many, clients. He remembered thoughtfully to himself of how excited he used to get over one case, focusing on nothing but it. Solving it was his ultimate joy, but now he had a dozen or so stacked on his desk, and he had not even been interested enough to look through one.

'What am I doing?' , Basil thought. 'Here I am, a grown mouse, waiting anxiously for the words of a child! I'm the best detective in London, confound it! Honored by the Queen and all of her subjects! Shouldn't I be happy?'

Yet, that small voice at the back of his head told him otherwise. _'You ruined someone else's only chance for happiness for your own selfish personal gain. As consequence, you shall also be starved of it.'_

"Bloody conscience.", Basil grumbled to himself.

Mrs. Judson quietly entered. Basil's brooding was lasting a bit longer then usual. She had seen him like this before and knew it was best not to nag him about keeping tidy or little, insignificant things like that. Although it annoyed her to see him like this, she knew it was best to let Basil cheer himself up. Her little proding would get her no where.

"Basil, I've some letters for you." She said. Basil looked at up at her, looking even worse than he did the previous day.

"Thank you, Mrs. Judson."

"Would you like anything else? Perhaps some tea or-"

"No! No, Mrs. Judson, that's quite alright." Basil snapped.

She, admittedly, was hurt by Basil's reaction. However, she would not let it get to her.

"Fine then." she replied shortly, and stalked off.

Basil flipped through the letters uninterestedly. The usual, and a few complaints from clients about their case taking too long. Suddenly, he found the one thing he had been looking for for two weeks, three days, thirteen hours, five minutes, and twenty-one seconds.

"_Her.", _Basil breathed.

He quickly tore the envelope and read its contents.

_Dear Mr. Basil,_

_First, I want to say that I'm really happy that you caught the convict. I know it may feel unpleasent that someone else is unhappy, but you have to remember that you were right. No matter what the sitchuation was, it was wrong to steal the ring, or anything for that matter. Now, I must admit I would be upset if my husband was taken away, but no matter how you got Bill to justice, Lily would have still been angry about it. I suppose you could call it the price of justice. But you can't feel sad about it for the rest of your days. There are more important things you have to do. You have to keep the rest of the city safe from other people like Ratigan, or worse for all we know. It is your duty to be the hero of London the way you are to me. Oh, and also remember Basil, if you ever feel alone or depressed, you have a friend in me._

_Sincerely, _

_Olivia flaversham_

- - -

Basil smiled. 'Oh, Olivia', he thought, 'You always know just what to say.'

He had to admit, for being barely ten years old, she had the maturity of a young lady. He remembered fondly back to when he had first seen the young mouse, sad, excited, confused... It had been three months since their first meeting, and she was already growing up so fast. Perhaps their adventure had matured her in a way? He wasn't quite sure, but he was glad that he had her as an aquaintence.

The letter inspired him to go have a look at his cases that layed haphazardly on his desk. The first one he saw already sounded interesting, and again the great mouse detective was on the case. He was just about to leave to meet with his client when he remebered that he needed to write a corresponding letter to Olivia. He sat down and wrote a sincere letter of gratitude, sealed it, and handed it to Mrs. Judson as he nearly flew out the door. As he did so, he told her to mail it out right away. He walked few feet and then stopped himself.

'Oh, I almost forgot!' he thought.

He ran back to Mrs. Judson and patted her hand sweetly.

"Dear Mrs. Judson, do please forgive me for my childish behavior. I do apologize for putting you through such and thank you for doing so."

She didn't really know what to say. "Well, you're welcome, Basil. Now go off and do your important little... whatever it is."

Basil smiled, noddded and walked off purpously.

"Hmm." Mrs. Judson said to herself. "He must have a new lady friend or something..."


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia sat on her bed on another cold evening, wondering why it was taking Basil's letter so long to arrive. Surely he hadn't forgotten her, but what other reason could there be? It had now been three entire weeks since she had sent hers, so what could be keeping him? She tried think of several different scenarios for the tardy letter.

The first: Basil didn't have enough time to send the letter. After her encouraging words, he might have gone straight to his cases and, being so busy with them, hadn't the time to write it or have it sent.

The second: He had completely forgotten about needing to write her. Olivia knew, when he started a case, there was nothing to distract him, not even for the sake of etiquette.

The last: Basil had found no help in her letter. Perhaps he found it demeaning that a little child was trying to tell him what to do. He might of just thrown it away, not caring what she had to say.

The last scenario made tears well up in Olivia's eyes. She didn't want to think her only true hero, or friend for that matter, didn't care for her. Sure she had friends at school, like any normal child would. But Basil... She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something that seemed _**real**_ about him that her other friends lacked. It wasn't something that you could reach out and touch, but a feeling. Children at school might turn their backs on her, betray her, or make fun of her. But with Basil she felt safe, knowing he would only want her well being. No matter how much of an ego he had, he wouldn't leave her, and this thought comforted Olivia. So, in her mind, she crossed off the last possibility.

This, of course, left the other two. As Olivia thought these over, her father quietly snuck into her room.

"Olivia." He called.

"Perhaps he is too distracted. Then again..." Olivia mumbled to herself.

She didn't seem to hear him, caught up in her own mind again, so he called her name louder.

"Olivia!" He said again.

"He might just of forgotten..but why-"

"**Olivia!", **said Mr. Flavasham for the final time.

"Huh? Oh, yes Father?", asked Olivia.

He sighed. What was he going to do that girl?

"Dinner is ready."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?", she giggled. She hopped off the bed as her father stared at her in amazement.

"Come on, Daddy. We don't want it to get cold, do we?", she said as she tugged on his shirt. Mr. Flavasham sighed defeated as his daughter dragged him into the dinning room.

The two were silent as they ate, not really being able to come up with anything to talk about. After several minutes, Olivia's father pulled nervously at his collar.

"So, I was at the post office today-"

"Was Basil's letter there? Do you have it?! Let me have it! Please!" she wined, putting all manners aside for the sake of a letter.

"Calm down, Olivia! I'm not holding a bag o' precious jems, for goodness sake!"

"You're right Father. I'm sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, dear. Now, please go to bed. You can have your letter in the morning"

'_The morning? I have to wait till the morning to see Basil's letter?' she thought._But she kept quiet. Getting angry would only prolong the time before getting reading it.

"Okay, Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

As Olivia walked sluggishly to her bedroom, she thought of how anxious she would be until morning. That simple piece of paper held the answers she'd been looking for, yet she would have to wait until sunrise to know the answer to them. It seemed rather unfair that her father kept control of them, when they were, after all, **her** letters.

She lay in bed, with a feeling she could not quite explain. Suddenly, she had a brilliant, but wicked idea. What if she went into her fathers' room and snuck the letter out herself? He would never know, and then she would get to read Basils' letter. It already seemed foolproof, so she patiently waited for her father to go to sleep. After about half an hour, she tip-toed into the hallway, sure enough, the light was off. She glided like a shadow into the bedroom, squinting in the dark for the letter. Then she saw it. On a table next to a window, it shined in the moonlight. She went quickly across the room, silent as the wind, pinched it between har fingers, and slid it off the table. In her excitement, she ripped the envelope open, not noticing the candle being lit acoss the room.

"Olivia?", questioned her father groggily.

"Oh, hello Father...", she answered nervously.

"What have you got behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Is it the letter?"

"No..."

"Olivia...", he said testily.

She sighed, admitting her defeat, and held up the envelope for him to see. He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Go to back to bed, Olivia. We will discuss this in the morning."

"Can I take my letter?"

Mr. Flavasham gave her a look that answered her question. She put the letter down on the table, and walked with her head down in shame back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia woke up the next morning, already depressed. She had the oddest feeling that something bad was going to happen, worse than an average punishment. She quietly slipped out of bed, put on her slippers and robe, and opened her bedroom door.

In the kitchen nook was Mr. Flavasham, drinking a small mug of coffe. At Olivia's chair stood a steaming mug of hot chocoalate. Olivia sat down on her chair, wondering why Daddy had made her a special drink she only had on rare occasions, when he was supposed to be angry with her.

"Goon morning, Father.", she said tentively.

He nodded to her, taking a sip from his mug.

Olivia stared down at her mug awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, and her Father seemed comfortable enough. Maybe this was his way of punishment? By not talking to her at all? Eventually, the silence rained down upon her until it was more than she could bear.

"Daddy, please say something. I can't bear the silence. Please!", she said, now on the verge of begging.

"Olivia, I...", He said, seeming like he couldn't finish.

"Yes? What is it?", she probed.

"Well, Olivia, I was thinking about how old getting and how someday your going to be a young lady. And young ladies don't beg ,or whine, or sneak around do they?"

"No, they don't, sir..."

"Well, I was thinking that I should take you to a place where you could learn proper manners and become a young lady."

"What is it? Is it like school?"

"Well, it's called a finishing school."

"A finishing school? Where is it?

"Well there's one in I was thinking about called, "The Darlington Academy for Young Ladies. It's far away, but it supposed to be one of the best around. It's kind of far away though, in London.", he held his breath, waiting for his daughters' response.

Olivia stared at him a long time, with a thoughtful look on her face, until finally saying,"Well, London is a far way to walk each day. I don't know if I'll make it back home to supper on time."

Mr. Flavasham chuckled at this. "No, Olivia. You wouldn't come back home. You live there at the school, and I would come to visit you on weekends and holidays."

"But what about all my friends? Claire, she'll miss me too much. And everyone else, I'll miss them all, and you, I'd rather have you all than a bunch a silly manners."

"Olivia, you have to. All of you other friends will have to go do this, as well. Your mother would want this..."

"Mother is gone, Father. You are all I have."

"Olivia, do you want to have a family someday? Be a mommy?"

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Then you have to go to this finishing school. Understood?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good. Besides, I'm sure you will make lots of new friends."

Olivia stayed depressed and unhappy the entire day while packing for the finishing school in London. She wondered if it was a plesant place and hoped she would be excepted there. That night, she tossed and turned, her dreams mixed with the students of Darlington and Basil of Baker street.

When she woke up the next morning, she put on her traveling dress-suit and her favorite boots, grabbed her suit case, and went into the living room to meet her fate.

"Good morning, Olivia. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes... Father, can I ask you a question?

"Alright."

"Are you sending me away because I was naughty?"

"No, Olivia. I love you, but I want what is best for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come along, then. Our carriage is here."

When they entered the carriage and took off for the train station, Mr. Flavasham handed Olivia something she had been waitng for, for what felt like decades. She smiled for the first time in the last two days and hugged her father graciously. He returned the embrace, missing them dearly. Finally, Olivia took out the paper and read it.

_Dear Ms. Flavasham,_

_I simply must thank you for your advice and comfort. Right after reading your letter, it insipered me to alredy start work on a new case. You are an angel and an inspiration. Perhaps one day, when you are old enough, you should come and work on a case with Dawson and myself, if you feel up to it. After all, Dawson won't be around forever. He's already thinking about retirement in a few years. I can't blame him, of course. He is already 50, afterall. His birthday was about a week ago. Anyways, I hope you are feeling well and all that and I hope you might come and visit me on baker street sometime. Perhaps I'll have Mrs. Judson make us a batch of her fameous cheese crupets and I'll reaccount to you some of my latest cases. Please tell me a date you would like to meet and I'll set up my plans accordingly._

_Sincerely, _

_Basil of Baker Street_

Olivia clutched the piece of paper to her chest. Basil did care for her, afterall. Everything was going to be alright. What was even better, she knew that if she lived in London, perhaps Basil could come and visit her much more often. As the carriage rolled on to the train station, a sparkle of hope danced in Olivia's eyes that perhaps she would get to see Basil sooner then she had originally thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia and Mr. Flavasham exited the train and caught a cab to Darlington Academy. Olivia looked out the window curiously. Even though she had pratically been through all of London on her last adventure, she never really got a good look at it. The cobble stone sidewalks, the cold, misty skies, and the absence of the rolling green hills filled her already with a feeling of homesickness for Scotland.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, dearie?"

"On holiday, will I get to come back to Scotland, or are you just going to come and visit me here?"

Mr. Flavasham considered this for a minute. He couldn't come all the time to see her. It was already expensive enough to send her here, nevertheless coming visit her. But he didn't want her to think he didn't love her enough, though.

"Well, how about I come to london every other weekend, and bring you back home for holidays, hmm?"

Olivia was silent for a moment.

"Alright, I guess…"

Mr. Flavasham looked ar her mournfully. She looked so sad in her little traveling suit. Her head was down, her skirt was rumpled, her tiny hands were folded in her lap. She looked like a prisoner who had excepted their fate and was being taken to jail.

"Oh, come now, Olivia. There's no need to fret. I'm sure you'll be able to make many new friends. Besides, you'll be able to see Basil and Dawson far more often than before. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to ride Toby when you visit them."

Olivia sighed. "Yes, that's true."

Suddenly, the carrige came to a halt.

"Oh, we are here, Olivia!"

Olivias' father helped her ascend the carriage step. Olivia looked up in awe at the monumentus building. It was certainly bigger than her old schoolhouse, that was for sure. It's large pillars and stone steps reminded her of a colluseum.

"Come on, Olivia. You'll get to see the school every day, anyhow."

Olivia's trance was broken as her father lead her through a small door that was closer to their size. There, she met the head mistress.

"Good afternoon. My name is Ms. McMillian. How may I be of service to you?"

"Hello. I'm Mr. Flavasham and this is my daughter, Olivia, who I'm enrolling here at Darlington."

"Ah, yes. We have been expecting you. After you say goodbye to your father, I will show you to your quarters." Olivia turned to her father. Only a few months ago, he had been taken away from that _**despicable Ratigan. She didn't know if she was ever going to see him again. Now, it seemed as if he was choosing to be away from her. She felt alone and unloved and wondered if her father was aware of this.**_

_"**Gooodbye, Daddy. I love you"**_

_"**Goodbye, dearie. I love you, too."**_

_**Olivia and her father embraced for along time. They both didn't want to let go, but eventually, the head mistress started becoming uncomfortable. She pulled at her collar nervously.**_

_"**Ahh-hem"**_

_"**Oh… Sorry." Said Olivias' father. They finally parted. Olivia looked at her father once more before he left through door of the academy. **_

_" **Come on now with me, my dear. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Olivia turned around to be led to her new room. Suddenly she heard the entrance to the schools' door open.**_

_"**Olivia?" said a familiar voice. She turned around and gasped.**_

_"**Basil?"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so here is it is, in all its updated glory! I haven't updated it in a long time, so I made this chapter extra long, (in comparison to my last one, at least). In this chapter, Olivia finally sees Basil again, but will the head mistress get in their way? Anyways, thanks for all your supportive reviews. Enjoy!**

"Basil!", Olivia squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Other students looked around and giggled to each other. It was not very often they had a male mouse in their midst, never the less a handsome and _eligible_ one.

"Hello, Olivia. I heard you were coming to Darlington. News gets around rather fast in London, so I thought I'd stop by for a quick visit. I was on my way here to give the head mistress something anyway." Ms. McMillian looked up when she heard her name.

"Did you find the thief?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed. It was just who I thought. It was your jealous Aunt, Martha. I found her glove on your jewelry box. How sloppy, no? Anyway, we took her in and recovered your grandmothers' earrings. Here," Basil said, as he handed them to her.

"Thank, Mr. Basil. I don't know why I didn't suspect her in the first place." She said as she gratefully clutched the earrings to her chest.

"Don't mention it. It was an open and close case. But, there is one favor you could do for me."

"What is that?"

Basil looked down at Olivia. She had been listening to the whole thing, with a glisten in her eye. The same glisten he had when was a little chap, after he had found his fathers' missing keys. When his greatest dream was to be a detective. He knelt down on his knee to come to Olivias' height.

"Olivia, how would you like to be a detective?" Basil asked.

"Why, Basil! It's my greatest dream in the whole world!"

"Mr. Basil!", stuttered Ms. McMillian. "Surely you are not suggesting that-"

"Olivia should come with me on a case every once in a while? Yes, I am. I shall make sure they are safe cases, such as yours was, and only on weekends, so as to not interrupt her schooling."

"But what of the young lady being tossed around on that dog of yours? It's so inappropriate." Ms. McMillian could see it now: Mr. Basil and Ms. Flavasham running around and looking for scoundrels and thieves, having to talk to the filthiest of creatures. What it might do to the poor girls' reputation!

"I'm sorry, but I can simply not allow this." ,stated the Head Mistress, her head held high.

"That is really too bad…" said Basil. "It would be a shame if I let all your colleges know about your," He came close and whispered so only she could hear, "…_Unfortunate hair problem_."

She gasped! How did he know about her wig? She then poised herself, for a lady should never show weakness. "Fine." She said crisply. "But only once a month."

"Yay! I'm going to be the best detective ever!" said Olivia as she hugged Basil happily. Basil returned the embrace. He then stood up to leave.

"Well then, I'd best be off. I'll see you sometime this month, Ms. Flavahang-"

"Flavasham, Basil!" Olivia yelled.

"Oh, drat! Well, I-I mean… Whatever. So long, Olivia!", Basil said as he walked out of the entrance to Darlington.

"Goodbye, Basil! I'll write to you soon.", said Olivia as the door closed. Quite suddenly, she was surrounded by older classmates.

"Oh, my goodness! I cannot believe you know Basil, the best detective in London!" said one with white fur.

"And you write to him, too? How scandalous!"

"How do you know him?"

"Is he your mentor? Have you gone on cases with him?"

Olivia stood quite speechless. Why did all these girls want to know so much about Basil?

"Girls, Girls! That is quite enough!", said Ms. McMillian. "Ms. Flavasham has had quite a long trip, so I'm going to escort her to her quarters. If you would like to speak to her, you may do so in the morning."

"Alright.", they all sighed collectively.

Ms. McMillian grasped Olivias' hand and walked off down the hallway, Olivia struggling to keep up with a heavy suit case in each hand. The hallways were dark, lit only by gas lamps. From what Olivia could see, the doors of the dormitories were white with feminine detailing on the border. The walls and ceiling were a creamy yellow, with similar detailing on the corners. Finally, Olivia arrived at her room.

"Here we are, room 18. About the age you'll graduate, is it not? You'll be sharing this room with Matilda Maple, who is also your age. She is a delightful girl, so I think you two shall get on splendidly. Oh, also," the head mistress handed her a piece of paper. "This is your schedule. It has all your teacher names and classroom numbers. If you have any trouble, I'm sure Ms. Maple will be happy to explain it to you." With that, she opened the door and bid Olivia goodnight.

"Good night, Ms. McMillian.", said Olivia as the head mistress went down the hall and out of sight. Olivia went into her pitch black room and set her suit cases underneath her bed. She looked to the occupied bed across from her own where she saw a sleeping mouse that looked her age, who she also assumed was Matilda. Olivia opened her case and changed into her nightgown as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping mouse and get off on the wrong foot. She then leisurely crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep; hoping the next the day at Darlington wouldn't be as confusing as the first.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Gosh, I'm so lazy! I haven't updated in such a long time! I should have, because I got the "Mystery in the Mist Edition", of The Great Mouse Detective. It's pretty awesome. Oh well… Any who, here's the next chapter!**

Olivia woke up that morning to see a dark brown mouse with a pink nose standing over her.

"Good morning!" greeted the young mouse.

"Um, hello…" Olivia replied in a meek, shy voice. She had never been properly introduced to this "Ms. Maple", and waking up to her staring down at Olivia was nothing short of odd, if not… disturbing.

"My name is Matilda Maple", she said proudly, knowing full well that her name was quite catchy. ", and you are?"

"Olivia Flavasham.", said Olivia simply. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her name, so she didn't need to say it with, well… such finesse as her new roommate.

"Olivia Flavasham.", said Matilda, as if to taste the new name. "It's not as splendid as mine, but it will do." Olivia was shocked that this girl had judged her so quickly, as if you could someone only by their name. Matilda could see that she had insulted her.

"Oh, beg my pardon! I'm sorry, I never explain myself as other people do. That's why I was sent here at this age. 'To bold', my Mother said, 'to brash', my Father agreed. Father always agrees with Mother, though. 'We simply must send her to Darlington, she'll be taught not to speak her mind there!" Matilda finished with angry huff.

"Did they really say all that?" asked Olivia.

"Well… not those exact words, but they might as well have." stated Ms. Maple. "Of course, I always tend to-", she suddenly drifted over to look at the clock. "Oh, dear! We've only fifteen minutes before class starts!" Olivia began to run to her new wardrobe, within which she found a girls white frock: the uniform for ladies of her age. She set it upon her bed and changed into a fresh set of chemise, drawers, and stockings. She then pulled the frock over her head and looked into the full length mirror next to her wardrobe, her mouth agape. Matilda looked over at her.

"Oh! You look so, so…"

"Stupid.", Olivia stated with bluntness that even her new friend could accomplish.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for…" Matilda drifted off. It was true though. The straight, white lace did not at all suit Olivia's' colorful personality.

"Oh, well." sighed Olivia as she ran her brush through her mop top of hair a few times. Just as she was putting her brush down, Matilda grasped her hand and dragged her through the door.

As they had been running to their class, they had realized that they had all the same classes together, which were in order: Deportment, Elocution and French, Needlework, Gardening, Cooking, and History.

"These classes don't sound very fun." Whispered Olivia as she sat down in her seat. "I don't even know what 'deportment' means.

"Don't worry; it's just a class on manners." Ms. Maple whispered back as the teacher entered, thereupon she quickly sunk back into her seat.

"Good morning, class." She said stiffly.

"Good morning, Ms. Cordally." The class said in unison.

"I do believe we have a new student here at Darlington." She quickly looked down at her papers, then back up.

"Ms. Flavorshame?" Olivia sighed frustrated. It wasn't a hard name to pronounce. Would anyone ever get it right?

"It's Flavasham." Olivia said in an irritated huff. Suddenly everyone was silent, even Matilda.

"Excuse me, young lady, but certainly do not have that sort of tone in my classroom, nor do you speak unless spoken to. As punishment, in this class, you shall be known as Ms. Flavorshame and no one will address you as anything else, and all of your papers in this class will have that name. Have I made myself clear?

Olivia sat in her desk, mouth gapping. She was in shock.

"I said, have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, Ms. Cordally." Olivia said like an automaton.

"Good. Now, close your mouth. You look like a codfish." Olivia did as she was told, fearing what might happen, were she to disobey.

"Now class, today we are going to discuss…"

Olivia's' other classes weren't that different from her first, unfortunately. All of them seemed rather boring; the sort of teachings that would be used to train a housewife. She didn't really feel like she was using her brain in any of them. The only thing that she had to use her mind for so far was French, and even that wasn't too much of a challenge. However, French class had the only teacher she liked: Madame Dubois. Olivia smiled fondly, remembering her French name as she sat down in the dining hall with Matilda and rolled her food around on her plate.

"Mademoiselle Flavasham", she in her little Scottish accent. It really wasn't that different, but it was foreign, and she liked it.

"Olivia, are you alright? You seem a little up in the clouds." Ms. Maple questioned. Her friend hadn't exactly had the easiest day at Darlington.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I'm just getting used to things, that's all. Once this week is in full swing, I'll feel right at home." Olivia knew these weren't her real feelings, though. The only place she really felt at home was…

", with Basil." She said in the softest of tones as she lay awake in her bed, not able to fall asleep. She decided to get up and write a letter to him, to inform him of how she was among things. At least it took away her nerves. After sealing it in the envelope, she laid back down in bed; putting it under her pillow for safe keeping. Smiling, she couldn't help but feel a little piece of Basil was there, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am the self proclaimed laziest author in the world! (With the worst grammer, too.) I've decided to have each chapter be the one case a month that Olivia gets to go with Basil on. Unless I see fit, like if there is something I want her to do at school or some more angst letters as she gets older. Next chapter! (Finally...)**

Olivia unfortunately hadn't been able to send her letter until that next Monday, so she added a little more to it each day until Monday finally rolled around. Hugging it tightly one last time, she reluctantly relinquished it to the mailmouse, who she knew would have it in Basils' mailbox by the next day.

**Back on Baker Street**

Basil was sitting in his scarlet chair by the fire, having his "time to think", as he called it. In many cases, he would sit in his personal throne, sifting through the evidence until he came to a conclusion and solved whatever case he had been working on. Suddenly, his eyes brightened.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"The witness had been merely lied and said her father was innocent, but she knew what he did the whole time because she was apart of it! That's why the yard found her hair bow in the alley! Oh, Basil, old boy, you've done it again!"

Interrupting Basils' joy, Mrs. Judson made herself known. "Ahem!"

Suddenly, feeling rather foolish, Basil abruptly sank down in his chair and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Judson. I was being a tad over-zealous.", said Basil, wringing his hands.

"Quite so." stated with a 'hmpf!' Then she laughed at her own stiffness. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Basil. I'm rather used to it by now... By the way, a letter came in for you."

"Really? Is it from yet another client? I already have several cases underway. I don't think I can take on another." Still known as the 'Great Mouse Detective' by most mice in London, he had been getting more cases than ever, and it was now getting to a point where it was simply over-whelming. He wondered sadly to himself if would actually have say no to a case for once.

"No. It's from... Well, why don't you read it yourself? Although, I have to admit that it's not very appropriate for you to talk to school girls..."

"What, what are talking about?" Basil mumbled as he snatched the envelope from Mrs. Judsons' hands.

"Oh!" Basil chuckled, with a hint of nervousness perhaps, as he read from whom it was sent.

"Silly Mrs. Judson, it's only from Olivia. Nothing wrong with a few words from my little apprentice, is there?"

"Oh, Olivia? I didn't know she was going to Darlington... How is the dear doing, anyway?"

Basil hadn't really been listening to his house keeper. He was already enthusiastically reading the words of his dear little friend.

_Dear Mr. Basil_

_I'm so glad you are letting me go on a case with you every month! I cannot thank you enough. I figured that since we will only get to see each other once a month, that we should still continue our letters. If you don't mind, of course. Anyways, I thought I'd also tell you how Darlington is going. To say the least, it is in one word: dreadful. Well, it's not all bad. I did make a new friend, Matilda Maple. Such an interesting name she has; I wish my name was more catchy, like hers. I also enjoy one of my classes, which is French, where I am known as Madamoiselle Flavasham. That's so much better, is it not? Unfortunately, I loathe everything else. Deportment, Elocution, Needlework, Gardening ,and Cooking. Really, it's all the same. All of it is just teaching me to be a good hostess and housewife. I can't help but feel terribly naughty for being so rebellious. Is it so wrong of me to want to have more in life than dishes to clean? I also am finding myself liking History. It has so many interesting events, making my short life look like a dull pinpoint on a chalkboard. Right now we are learning about the Roman Empire, with J__ulius Caesar, its power-hungry leader. Well, He was later killed by some of the politicians in Rome, but whatever. Anywho, I'd love to hear how you, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson are doing. I've noticed you haven't mentioned them much. Please write back when you have a moment._

_Sincerely, _

_Olivia Flavasham_

_Basil was smiling broadly, maybe too broadly, after reading the letter. Mrs. Judson looked at him wearily._

_"Mr Basil...", she began. "I-I I don't think it is good for you to write such letters to Ms. Flavasham."_

_Basil scoffed. "What are you going on about? I find it perfectly healthy. Olivia is obviously a fan of my work, and through it we have become companions. She wants to be a detective when she grows up. Who better than me to be her mentor?" _

_"I don't know... something doesn't feel right."_

_**I**__**n one of the dark corners of London, something evil was being plotted...**_

_"You wanted ta see me?" ,said a young male mouse, no older than twelve._

_"Yes.", rasped a voice. "There is something I need you to do for me..."_

_"Anythin' ya s-say.", the boy replied shakily._

_"Good." It hissed. Then, to itself, it muttered. "Once this is done, Basil will never dare cross me again..."_

_**At Darlington**_

_"Betcha' ya can't catch me!", yelled Matilda, running through tall blades of grass, away from Olivia in a simple childs' game of tag._

_"Oh, yes I can!", Olivia laughed. She loved the weekends, when students were aloud outside the school, free to play, or even go visit family in the city. Suddenly, Olivia stopped in her tracks. A pair of eyes were staring at her between a thick patch of dandelions, and then just as quickly, disappeared. _

_"Olivia, are you aright?", Matilda asked. She had also stopped. _

_"Yes, I just-", Olivia stuttered. "Nevermind. C' mon! I'll race you to that tree!" _

_They laughed and the moment was forgotten, by Matilda, at least. But Olivia couldn't forget those ghostly eyes. That night, as she slept, creeping shadows and those same eyes plauged her dreams._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dear Readers,**_

_** Again, I've been unforgivably lazy with updating. :( But I'm alive, so please enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and like all authors, I love reviews like children: each one is special. So please, don't hesitate to review. I also want to thank ,"Sky Dragon Queen" for reviewing. It sorta encouraged me to keep this story going. :)**_

_Journey to Baker Street_

_Olivia sat excitedly on the carriage step with the headmaster, Ms. McMillian. Unfortunately, she had to be chaperoned to Basil's humble abode by her, for "propriety reasons."_

_"Now, Ms. Flavasham, you are not to run about like an uncultured, street urchin. You must remain with your head high, chin up, shoulders back, and not speak unless spoken to. And you may not do..."_

_Eventually, the headmasters' speech started to blend into the rest of the sounds around Olivia; the clip clopping of the horses hooves, the voices inside the carriage, human merchants on the street, it all just stirred together. Suddenly, a thought came to her._

_"Ms. Mcmillian, why do humans get big homes and big things, but we just make homes inside of them? Why don't we have our own things, why do we always use theirs?"_

_"Well, I- we, perhaps..." Admittedly, Ms. McMillian hadn't been ready for that kind of question, and had no idea how to answer it, so she simply brushed it off and strictly replied,_

_ "It doesn't matter, and I told you not to speak unless spoken to. Really, Ms. Flavasham, it's like you never heard a single word I said for the entire duration of this ride!", McMillian scolded. _

_Olivia simply bowed her head in false shame, for her headmaster's sake. Inwardly, she was rolling her eyes. 'Adults can be such a pain sometimes. At least Basil's not like that.' She thought to herself, keeping her smile hidden as she clutched her suitcase when the carriage jerked._

_"Ah, we are here. Step lively now, Ms. Flavasham! The carriage won't wait all day while you laze about!"_

_Olivia huffed and she tugged her suitcase. With her eyes closed like the silly child she was, she hopped off the step. Instead of landing on cobble stone, as she had expected, she landed in the arms of something warm that clutched her like a doll. She opened her eyes in suprise to the face of the mouse who never failed to catch her when she fell._

_"Basil!", she exclaimed. "I didn't even see you there!"_

_"That's because you had your eyes closed, silly girl.", Basil chuckled. Some things never change._

_"Yes, well... For all your deftness, it is no wonder you are a detective.", McMillian said, sarcasm lacing her words. _

_Basil tugged at his collar nervously. Though the sharp chap he was, that woman still unsettled him. Just one occasion with Olivia loosened him up. Why didn't do the same to her?_

_"Whatever...", Basil muttered under his breath in attempt to ignore his own thoughts and Ms. McMillian's remark._

_"Well then," ,said Basil as he brushed past McMillian, grasping Olivia's hand. "If you would please excuse us. My apprentice and I have some important business to attend to."_

_"Hold on just one minute, Mr. Basil!", exclaimed his housekeeper, Mrs. Judson, as she ran out to greet the guests. "I'm terribly sorry, Madame. Manners were never one of Mr. Basil's strong suits. You're welcome to come in and have tea if you like." _

_McMillian looked on with distaste. She had a school to run and thought Basil's home was far to un-kept for company, anyway._

_"No, that is alright. I need to be back on my way to Darlington, anyway." she clasped her hands together frigidly and added, "Oh, and please return Ms. Flavasham to Darlington in two days time, Mr. Basil. The last thing a lady needs is scandal!"_

_"Yes, yes... of course. She will be back and punctual, Madame." At this point, it was painfully obvious that he wanted the headmaster to leave. She nodded her head, stepped back onto the carriage step, and was out of sight within moments._

_"Well." said Basil exhaustedly. "Finally we have that tyrant out of our mists, eh?" Olivia chuckled as Mrs. Judson wagged her finger playfully._

_Basil sighed. "Why don't we get your things inside. Tonight's chilly and I would hate for you to catch cold." Olivia nodded and held Basil's hand as he led her into the house and helped her carry her suitcase._

_"Wow Basil!", gasped Olivia. "You really haven't changed a thing, have you?" Basil smirked and looked about. He hadn't noticed before, but she was right. It looked just the way it did since her last visit. Basil suddenly wondered how his life had suddenly become so predictable. This reminded him of his case with Olivia._

_"So, we ought to start on the case, right?" Olivia nodded and sat down on the couch that Basil gestured to her. In front of them were files, documents, and statements from witnesses._

_"Now here, we have a new thief on the prowl. The Yard is calling him, "The Great Escape." Every time we think we have him within our grasp, he disappears right through our fingers. He has robbed several jeweler stores and a few homes of The Yard, as well. He has truly baffled us thus far." All this was hard for Basil to admit, his ego being what it was. He sighed almost defeatedly. _

_"So," he said, looking at Olivia, cocking his brow. "Are you up to the challenge?"_

_Olivia puffed up her chest, stuck out her chin, and with a look of determination in her eyes said, _

_"Let's do this."_

_As Basil and Olivia began to make plans and theories as to how "The Great Escape" might be slipping through the night undetected, a familiar pair of eyes came up at the window, watching the two mice with disturbing intensity. Although they did not know it yet, something dastardly lay within their mists._

_**A/N : To **__**bunniesarecool80, first, I'm sorry about the spelling errors. I fully agree with you that as a reader, they can be very distracting. I would spell check, but my OpenOffice won't let me. :( I'll try from now on to spell check online.**_

_** As to the concern of Olivia's age, I'm quite sure that she is ten at the moment. As quoted from chapter 5: "**____**He had to admit, for **____**being barely ten years old**____**, she had the maturity of a young lady." **__**In saying this, I meant that she just turned ten. Probably on her birthday, at the beginning of the movie. I apologize if I didn't make that clear enough.**_

_** And to the romance between the two main characters, please trust me that this won't happen for a **__**very long time.**__** Olivia is a sweet, charming **__**protégé to Basil, but nothing more. And to Olivia, he is her excitng mentor, and a way to escape Darlington for a weekend, but nothing more.**_

_ ** So, I hope I answered any questions you had and that you will contiue to enjoy my story. :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I am well aware that I haven't updated in ages, but things like life get in the way. (shrug) Oh, and to ****Sky Dragon Queen, just someone giving me another review after not updating for a while gives me more initiative to keep updating. **** Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

Olivia and Basil stayed up until 11 pm that night, scratching their brains until they finally decided to go back to the scene of the crime that next morning. Basil walked Olivia to his other adjoining room upstairs for a good nights rest.

"Here we are, Ms. Flavasham. I hope you will find the room to your liking for the weekend." said Basil tiredly. Just as he was going to set down the hallway to his own room, candle in hand, he felt a small, trembling hand tugging nervously at his night shirt.

"Umm... I don't like the dark, Mr. Basil. Could you leave your candle on my nightstand?" Olivia asked. Basil's candle offered little light and it only accentuated the shadows of childish fear cast across Olivia's face. He sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Basil replied, obviously too exhausted to argue. He followed Olivia into room and set the candle beside her bed. He tried to leave again, but he again felt that familiar tug.

"Could you maybe... tuck me in?" Basil looked at her and sighed. "... Please?" She added sweetly. Basil sighed in defeat as Olivia crawled into bed. However, as he tucked the blankets around her, he did it with great care, as if handling a porcelain doll. Olivia gave Basil another hopeful look.

"Let me guess. You want a story as well, do you not?" Basil chuckled as Olivia nodded her head sheepishly.

"Alright." Basil said as he sat on the side of the bed. "How should we begin?"

"With, 'Once upon a time', of course!" Olivia giggled. Basil smiled indulgently.

"Ahh, yes. I do believe that is how we begin. Once upon a time there was a... a little princess. The Little Princess and her father, The King, lived happily in a big castle. The whole kingdom loved them, and all was well. Then, one day, The King went missing, The Little Princess searched through every room in the castle, but The King was nowhere to be found. Afraid, The Little Princess sent out a decree that the peasant that found her father would become the Royal Knight. Many days and nights passed, when finally an intelligent peasant decided to take on the challenge. He followed extremely large footprints that led to the outside of the city, and eventually, to a... Umm... Secret underground cave, where a hideous monster lived. Through wits and great cunning, the peasant fooled the monster into falling off the edge of a cloc- err, I mean a... cliff, and escaped the dark cavern. He made it back to the kingdom with The King, and there was great rejoicing. The peasant was honored not only as the Royal Knight, but also-"

"-as the Great Mouse Detective?" Olivia questioned, and laughed. Basil blushed.

"Oh, Basil..." Olivia sighed, shaking her head.

"Well the story wasn't all about me!" Basil said defensively. "There was The King and a monster and-"

"The Little Princess." Olivia smiled and the said,

"And The Little Princess was so happy to have her daddy back, that she gave the Royal Knight a big hug." And she gave Basil just that. She then yawned, for the story had taken much out of her. She lay back on the pillow, her eyelids dropped heavily, and very soon she was fast asleep. Basil looked upon her adoringly and placed a kiss on her forehead. He blew out the candle, and as he slipped silently out the door he whispered,

"Goodnight, Little Princess."


End file.
